gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Showmance
''Showmance - drugi odcinek Glee. New Directions wykonują po raz pierwszy piosenkę przed całą szkołą. Rachel zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć do Finna, a Quinn robi wszystko, żeby zachować swojego chłopaka. Tymczasem Terri wyjawia zaskakujące wieści i pozostawa Willa, aż wymiśli jakiś sposób, żeby zwiazać koniec z końcem. Tytuł odcinka jest grą słów "Show" i "Romance", czyli występu New Directions, tkz. Finchelem, Fuinnem i Faberry.'' Fabuła Will wjeżdża na parking szkolny z tablicą rejstracyjną "GLEE". Przechodzi obok kilku członków New Directions, którzy wykazywali entuzjazm od czasu "Don't Stop Believin'". Kurt poraz kolejny jest wrzucany do kontenera przez Pucka. Emma chowa się za ścianą i czeka na przyjście Willa. Potem "przypadkowo" na niego wpada. Schuester thumb|198pxdziękuje jej za radę i mówi, że jest takim nauczycielem chóru jakim miał być. Rozmowa jest przerywna przez Santanę, która mówi, żeby poszli do pokoju, podczas gdy Quinn mówi, że Sue chce widzieć Willa w swoim gabinecie. Kiedy Will wchodzi do gabinetu, Sue wspomina, że jeśli New Directions nie wygrają Zawodów Regionalnych, to Figgins obetnie im program. Will mówi, żeby się nie martwić, i że dadzą radę. Sue mówi, że była w bibliotece i czytała "Księgę Zasad Chórów Szkolnych". Jak się okazuje Glee potrzebuje 12 członków, żeby wystąpić na Zawodach Okręgowych. Sue wręcza Willowi listę uczniów specjalnej edukacji, bo uważa, że nikt nie dołączy z własnej woli. Rachel stojąc przy szafce podsłuchuje rozmowy Finna i Quinn. Cheerioska mówi, że ryzykuje swoją popularność, tylko żeby Finn mógł się wyrazić jako artysta. Finn mówi jej, że przesadza, a thumb|leftdziewczyna obiecuje, że jeśli Finn odejdzie z chóru to pozwoli mu dotknąć swoich piersi. Finn odmawia i wchodzi do klasy. Quinn łapie Rachel na podsłuciwaniu i mówi, że nigdy nie dostanie Finna. Rachel mówi, że jest honorowym człowiekiem i każedego dnia jej status idzie w górę, a Quinn się pomniejsza. Później Rachel zostaje frame|Le Freakzaslushowana przez Pucka i jego kolegę. New Directions ćwiczą "Le Freak" w sali chóru co nie idzie im zbyt dobrze. Uczniowie mówią, że ta piosenka jest okropna, z Kurt określa ją jako "naprawde gejowską". Artie proponuje, żeby zaśpiewać muzykę współczesną, ale Will oznajmia, że zaśpiewają to, żeby przyciągnąć więcaj osób do chóru. Will i Terri szukają wymarzonego domu. Will wspomina podczas lektoru, że wszystko się zaczęło od kolacji z siostrą Terri, jej mężem i dziećmi. Kiedy Kendra pyta się gdzie postawią łóżeczko dla dziecka, to Will wspomina o pokoju rzemieślniczym Terri. Siostra mówi Terri, żeby kupili dom na jej thumb|left|124pxwzór, i że nie pozwoli, żeby dziecko mieszkało w domu Willa. Podczas oględzin nowego domu Will dowiaduje się, że cena jest zbyt wysoka. Terri pokazuje mu pokój gdzie ich córeczka lub syn gej by spali. Will jest niezadowolony, ale pod wpływem Terri podpisuje umowę o kupno domu. Kiedy Kurt, Mercedes i Rachel rozmawiają, Rachel ogląda jak Finn wiąże buty. Will wchodzi do sali chóru z nutami do piosenki Kanye'a West'a. Dzieci są podekcytowane, ale szybko się denerwują, bo dowiadują się, że nie zaśpiewają tej piosenki przed szkołą. Artie mówi, że naprawde nie chce śpiewać disco, ale Will go ignoruje i daje solo Finn'owi. Finn thumb|99pxmówi, że ma problemy z chodzeniem i śpiewaniem w tym samym momencie i Will oferuje mu pomoc. Mercedes, Artie i Will śpiewają "Gold Digger", a w wyciętej scenie Terri mierzy dom, który zmierza kupić. Emma przyłapuje Rachel w damskiej łazience na próbie wymiotowania i zaprasza ją na małą pogawędkę do swojego biura. Emma daje Rachel broszurkę o przezwyciężaniu bulimi i o jej niebezpieczeństwach. Rachel mówi jej, że się nie udało, i że nigdy nie zrobi tego ponownie. Kiedy Emma pyta się co do tego doprowadziło, Rachel mówi jej, że leftchce być tak ładna jak Quinn. Następnie pyta Emmę czy kiedykolwiek zamkneła się w pokoju, włączyła smutną muzykę i próbowała płakać, ale Emma odpowiedziała, że nie. Jednak w retrospekcji Emma siedzi w aucie, płacze i śpiewa "All By Myself". Potem Emma opowiada o zakochaniu i mówi Rachel, żeby chroniła swoje serce. Następnie pyta Rachel, czy próbowała rozmawiać z tym chłopakiem, ale Rachel mówi, że jej nie zauważał. Emma radzi jej, żeby znaleźli wspólny język, na co Rachel się chętnie zgadza. Sue wnosi Rachel i Finna do gabinetu Figginsa po przyłapaniu ich na drukowaniu ulotek w maszynie przeznaczonej tylko dla Cheeriosek. Sue domaga się kary, ale Will proponuje kompromis, żeby poprostu zapłacić za kopie. Ku rozczarowaniu Sue, Figgins się zgadza. Każe też Sue, aby posprzątała rozlany napój. Finn przeprasza Willa, a Rachel mówi, że chciała by wywiesić ulotki przed obiadem. Will nie chce tego słuchać i mówi, że mają zaśpiewać "Le Freak". Rachel mówi mó, że niszczy szanse na nowych członków New Directions, ale Will odpowiada, że czasem trzeba robić rzeczy, których sie nie chce. Finn mówi, że umrze po występie, ale Rachel mówi mu, że jest utalentowany. Następnie mówi mu, żeby poćwiczył w domu, ale Finn powiedział, że idzie na zebranie klubu celibatu. Na spotkaniu klubu Quinn niechętnie przyjmuje thumb|164pxRachel i przedstawia ją Cheerioskom. Rachel pyta się gdzie są chłopcy. Quinn odpowiada, że są w innym pokoju i łączą się wiarą. W pokoju obok drużyna piłkarska, w tym Finn i Puck siedzą znudzeni i słuchają Jackob'a mówiącego o niekontrolowaniu hormonów. Puck mówi sprośny komentarz o Santanie. W tym samym czasie Santana kręci spódniczką. Quinn komentuje "Boże błogosław zboczeńca, który to wymyślił" i śmieje się z wszystkimi dziewczynami oprócz Rachel. Gracz footballu pyta się Finna, jak daleko Quinn pozwoliła mu dojść. Odpowiada, że się całowali. W lektorze Finn wyjawia, że przed przedwczesnyw wytryskiem ratuje go obraz, kiedy potrącił listonosza. W klubie thumb|left|106pxcelibatu Quinn dmucha balonyu dla dziewczyn i chłopców. Mieli pocierać je między sobą, ale jak balon pęknie, to "anioły zaczną płakać". Rachel, ku jej obrzydzeniu jest w parze z Jakobem, podczas gdy Finn przebił balonik. Następnie Rachel mówi, że ta metoda jest niedorzeczna, i że celibat nie działa w liceum. Również wspomia, że sposobem na opanowanie hormonów jest stosowanie antykoncepcji. Potem dodaje, że kobiety pragną seksu tak samo jak mężczyźni. Po tym wychodzi. Emma znajduje Willa zeskobywującego gumę z ławki, ale zaprzecza, że jest woźnym. Mówi Emmie, że stara się zawiązać koniec z końcem, ale się wstydzi i mówi jej, żeby nikomu nie mówiła. Odpowiada, ze nie powie nikomu i oferuje swoją pomoc. Will początkowo odmawia, ale zaimponowały mu skuteczne umiejętności czyszczące. Następnie Will mówi jej, że może pomóc w jej problemie. Emma zaprzecza, ale will zaczyna się na nią patrzeć i ujawniła, że jej nerwica natręctw rozpoczęła się na farmie. Will bierze trochę pyłu z kredy i dotyka jej nosa, zostawiając go. Wyciera go po 10 sekundach, a Emma mówi, że to nowy rekord. Potem Emma mówi, że musi już iść. Podczas tego trener Ken obserwuje ich z zazdrością. Rachel zwołuje chór thumb|80pxna sali gimnastycznej i proponuje, żeby zmienić piosenkę i dać uczniom to czego chcą: seksu. Później Will wygłasza przed szkołą przemówienie, że New Directions potrzebują rekrutów i przedstawia chór. Glee śpiewa bardzo prowokacyjne "Push It". Emmie i Figginsowi występ się podoba, ale Will i Sue są zszokowani. Will i Sue są wzywani do gabinetu dyrektora w sprawie skarg rodziców, dotyczących występu. Sue żąda, żeby natychmiat rozwiązać New Directions. Figgins jednak się nie zgodził, ponieważ nigdy nie widział tak podekscytowanych uczniów. Daje Willowi listę piosenek, które mogą wykonywać, jednak wszystkie mają w tytule "Jezus" lub "baloniki". Figgins mówi, że obcina budżet cheerleaderek. Emma je obiad w pokoju nauczycielskim, kiedy przychodzi Ken i wręcza jej bilet na festiwal tulipanów. Emma mówi, że nie może iść bo ma astmę. Ken się ją pyta, czemu zalatuje do żonatego mężczyzny. Mówi także, że nie powinna go odbijać Terri, i że Ken jest dobrym człowiekiem i potaktuje Emmę dobrze. Mówi, że Emma mogła znaleźć kogoś gorszego, a wtym mieście nie ma nikogo lepszego niż Ken. Potem odchodzi, żeby trochę pomyślała. Rachel i Finn ćwiczą w audytorium, ale postanawiają zrobić przerwę. Rachel mówi, że thumb|left|148pxprzygotowała piknik. Rachel pyta go dlaczego poprosił o lekcje śpiewu akurat ją, a Finn odpowiada, że chce być tak dobry jak ona. Finn powiedział jej, że myślał, że jest szalona, ale gdy usłyszał jej śpiew poczuł coś w sercu. Potem mówi Rachel, że jest fajna. Następnie zaczęli robić tosty, a Finn starł resztę soku z ust Rachel. Berry powiedzała mu, że może ją pocałować jeśli chce, a on chciał. Później Finn położył się na niej i się całowali. Nagle Finn powiedział, że musi już iść. Terri jest u ginekologa na sonogramie. Doktor mówi jej, że ma ciążę urojoną i zostawia ją w szoku. Will jest w sali chóru z tkz. "Unholy Trinity", które przysły na przesłuchanie do chóru. Will coś podejrzewa, ale Quinn mówi mu, że jest dobrą dziewczyną i chce do niego dołączyć. Następnie pozwala im śpiewać. Dziewczyny wykonują "I Say a Little Prayer". Sue krzyczy na Quinn, Santanę i Brittany za wstąpienie do New Directions. Fabray mówi, że musiały to thumb|114pxzrobić, bo coś się dzieje między Rachel i Finnem. Potem Sue mówi, że Quinn jest jej młodszą wersją i każe dziewczynom szpiegować chór, ku ich uciesze. Emma czyści fontankę z wodą, kiedy Will do niej podchodzi i się pyta, czy nie chciałaby z nim posprzątać na następnej zmianie. Emma odmawia i mówi, że idzie z Kenem na Tuli-Ploozę. Potem odchodzi od Willa z rozczarowaniem. Will idzie do domu i zastaje Terri gotującą dla niego. Z wdzięcznością wspomina, że rodzina jest dla niego najważniejsza. Terri mówi mu, że poszła do ginekologa i impulsywnie kłamiąc, mówi mu, że będą mieli syna. Potem mówi mu, że może rzucić drugą pracę i przerobić jej pokój rzemieślniczy na pokoik dla dziecka. Później go przytula. W szkole Will mówi Rachel, że daje solo Quinn i zostawa Berry zawiedzioną. Rachel mówi, że to dla niej kara, a Will odpowiaada, że nie wszystko się wokół niej kręci. Mówi też, że on to zniszczył i nigdy nie powinien tak mocno naciskać na disco. Mówi, że Glee powinno być zabawą, i żę nie można być zawsze gwiazdą. Rachel się pyta czy może poćwiczyć w audytorium i Will się zgadza. Rachel, Mercedes i Tina śpiewają "Take a Bow". Obsada Dianna Agron - Quinn Fabray Chris Colfer - Kurt Hummel Jessalyn Gilsig - Terri Schuester Jane Lynch - Sue Sylvester Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury Kevin McHale - Artie Abrams Lea Michele - Rachel Berry Cory Monteith - Finn Hudson Matthew Morrison - Will Schuester Amber Riley - Mercedes Jones Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman Jenna Ushkowitz - Tina Cohen-Chang 'Gościnnie' Ben Bledsoe - Hank Saunders Patrick Gallagher - Ken Tanaka Iqbal Theba - Dyrektor Figgins Jennifer Aspen - Kendra Giardi Romy Rosemont - Carole Hudson Naya Rivera - Santana Lopez Heather Morris - Brittany Pierce Kenneth Choi - Doktor Wu Valorie Hubbard - Peggy Jacob Hashem - Amir Michael Loeffelholz - Phil Giardi Josh Sussman - Jacob Ben Israel Wykonane piosenki Gold Digger.png|Gold Digger (New Directions) Push It.jpg|Push It (New Directions) 300px-Isayalittleprayer.png|I Say a Little Prayer (Quinn z Santaną i Brittany) Take a Bow.png|Take a Bow (Rachel z Mercedes i Tiną) Ciekawostki Heather Morris (Brittany) była orginalnie zatrudniona jako choreograf. Filmy thumb|left|335pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Galeria tumblr_ljr863Ag421qj65oto1_250.gif tumblr_ljzgs6g9Ou1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_ljzj5kI53U1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lk12tam9391qa7uoro1_500.gif tumblr_lki0nil2Bb1qbq44go1_250.gif tumblr_lm1kvwA2zC1qj65oto1_400.gif tumblr_lm1lxcZe3O1qj65oto1_400.gif tumblr_lm2rrcFkAg1qzmjfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm3cg3mN1g1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lm4erxF88m1qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lmdf0rmTff1qjrc4bo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_luoz6fXa1B1qlqifro1_250.gif tumblr_luoz6fXa1B1qlqifro2_250.gif tumblr_ly9rajYiiI1r8v70ro1_500.gif tumblr_m0ce9h4pNo1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_m0ce9h4pNo1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_m0ce9h4pNo1qa93lwo4_250.gif tumblr_m0ce9h4pNo1qa93lwo5_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro1_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro2_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro3_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro4_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro5_250.gif tumblr_m03m4ryvCG1qlqifro6_250.gif tumblr_m7en8b8CWm1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_m7en8b8CWm1rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_m7en8b8CWm1rorqk0o7_250.gif tumblr_m7en8b8CWm1rorqk0o8_250.gif tumblr_m7en8b8CWm1rorqk0o9_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro1_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro2_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro3_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro4_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro5_250.gif tumblr_m08i7r0BPg1qlqifro6_250.gif tumblr_m8n3xg8c6m1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_m8n3xg8c6m1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_m8n3xg8c6m1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_m8n3xg8c6m1qg8euoo4_250.gif tumblr_m9l4idKhXe1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m63r5jRgpE1qgz4dfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo1_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo2_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo3_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo4_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo5_250.gif tumblr_mf5h9auvuS1rkffgxo6_250.gif tumblr_mlweajVre31qhfu86o1_400.gif tumblr_mlweajVre31qhfu86o2_400.gif tumblr_mlweajVre31qhfu86o3_500.gif tumblr_mlweajVre31qhfu86o4_500.gif tumblr_mojo1aum9C1qdu4kro1_250.gif tumblr_mojo1aum9C1qdu4kro2_250.gif tumblr_mojo1aum9C1qdu4kro3_250.gif tumblr_mojo1aum9C1qdu4kro4_250.gif tumblr_mqnfnnEZA81qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mqnfnnEZA81qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mqnfnnEZA81qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mqnfnnEZA81qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_ms6hdbVuSB1srr34co1_250.gif tumblr_ms6hdbVuSB1srr34co2_250.gif tumblr_ms6hdbVuSB1srr34co3_250.gif tumblr_ms6hdbVuSB1srr34co4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms6lcccH7A1rgqh2jo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx1y20R1P41rz1x6uo3_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo2_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo3_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo8_r1_250 (1).gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxtrraGYvw1rboomjo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygbp5CIFF1rorqk0o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mygrc1h2LR1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_mygrc1h2LR1r99k2qo3_250.gif tumblr_mygrc1h2LR1r99k2qo4_250.gif tumblr_mygrc1h2LR1r99k2qo6_250.gif tumblr_myht3q8Uky1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_myht3q8Uky1qhfu86o2_250.gif tumblr_myht3q8Uky1qhfu86o3_250.gif tumblr_myht3q8Uky1qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_myht3q8Uky1qhfu86o5_250.gif tumblr_n61bkzNIv21qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_n61bkzNIv21qhfu86o2_250.gif tumblr_n61bkzNIv21qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_n61bkzNIv21qhfu86o5_250.gif tumblr_n61bkzNIv21qhfu86o6_250.gif tumblr_n9twx5Tcah1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_n9twx5Tcah1r99k2qo4_250.gif tumblr_n9twx5Tcah1r99k2qo5_250.gif de:Jenseits von Gut und Sue en:Showmance es:Episodio:Showmance fr:Tout le monde adore le disco it:La strada per il successo Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Pierwszy